Fetish
by FreyReh
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Commander Danielle Shepard and a turian. Spanning all three games, not all one-shots will be related to one another... OFC will always be Dani. READ IF YOU HAVE A TURIAN FETISH LIKE ME! :D
1. Old Times' Sake: Lorik Qui'in

Note: I love Turians. A LOT. So I've decided to start a little fun with Fem!Shep and the Turians of Mass Effect! Now these I'll be writing when I stray away from my W.I.P.s. This is PWP's and not every chapter will be related to the other, if there is a continuation I'll let you know. We'll start things off with Lorik!

I've also really gotten into Game of Thrones so… My version of Shepard might be a lil familiar to you all…. :)

Title: Old Times' Sake  
Summary: Shepard visits an old acquaintance.  
Genre: SMUTTTTTT  
Setting: ME2

Dis: I don't own Mass Effect!

.

.

.

_Subject: A fly in the lotion..._

From: Lorik Qui'in

Commander Shepard,

I've come to have a lot of balls in flight, as you humans say. It was brought to my attention that you're still around, working on something secret. Frankly, I hope that whatever you do keeps you far away from Noveria this time, but if you must come back and, what is it, upset the fruit cart, let me know, and I'll clear a path for you for old times' sake.

A pleasure as always,

Lorik Qui'in, Administrator, Port Hanshan

_._

_._

_._

Commander Danielle Shepard studied the email with sharp, unblinking eyes. Her violet orbs were dissecting the email she'd gotten from an acquaintance she had never thought she'd hear from again. Though it had been only a few months for her, for him it had been over two years. Why did he contact her? Did he fear having a Spectre in Noveria and only reach out to her to help ward her off his scent or was this a true act of friendship he was bestowing upon her? Did he truly not want her there or did he fear his email being watched and said the opposite of what he meant? Tapping the terminal closed she chanced a look at the galaxy map. Noveria wasn't close, but it wasn't that far away either. Not the ideal place for a shore leave and really the only true friend she had on board was Garrus and he hated the cold.

However, the Spectre in her wanted to check into Qu'inn. She blatantly ignored his request for a heads up in arriving on Noveria and instead opened up the Galaxy map. She was supposed to be finding a Drell Assassin and an Asari Justicar but she wasn't up for listening to what Cerberus wanted and instead plotted a course for Noveria.

There would be some time before they arrived so Shepard left her station and headed toward the Captain's quarters. Just as she depressed the button she saw Miranda a few feet away from the elevator doors with a look of annoyance on her face directed at Danielle. Danielle pretended not to see her as the doors slid closed and she enjoyed the peaceful and LONG elevator ride up to her quarters. As she sealed and locked the door she spoke out loud to the A. I.

"EDI?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"No one enters my cabin. Not even XO Lawson. Understood?"

"Yes, Commander."

Shepard wasn't sure why but she found herself going to the bathroom and studying her reflection. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of violet, something her mother and father lacked. At least that's what Hannah Shepard had told her since Dani had never met her father. Her hair was blonde, almost the color of snow, which contrasted against her natural, caramel colored skin. Shepard wasn't much of a girlie girl. She preferred boots to heels and a t-shirt and jeans over a dress any day: however, a reunion called for something special.

Kasumi had given her numerous choices for the mission that granted Shepard her loyalty when it came to dresses. Dani had originally gone for the plain black with the chunky heel that was easier to move in but now her eyes drifted to the Asari dress. The color of lilacs in the spring on Earth, the material was so light and thin upon wearing it Dani almost felt naked. The dress was could almost be considered two pieces. It clasped at the back of her neck and barely covered the outer sides of her breasts and nipples, leaving her exposed from the valley of her breasts down to her waist. Her hips were exposed then the skirt of the dress flared out and touched the tops of her feet. Dani added a necklace with a platinum chain that nestled between her breasts then slipped on a pair of sandaled heels. She was going to freeze her ass off but it would be worth the look on Qui'in's face. She tapped a message out to her crew to take the next twenty-four hours off then got into the elevator. The crewmen that didn't immediately head to their quarters to ready themselves for the shore leave could only stare as their Commander, looking like a goddess, strolled out of the elevator and to the main Normandy doors as she docked at Noveria. There, at the main door, was Miranda.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Commander?"

"I have business here on Noveria," said Shepard, settling her hands on her bare waist. "The crew can use this time to stock up on needed supplies. Noveria is a very wealthy colony and should have everything anyone could need. I'll be back in twenty-three hours and forty-five minutes."

"You shouldn't be going out there alone," said Miranda.

"Oh," said Shepard with a smile. "I won't be alone."

Shepard exited the Normandy and set foot on Port Hanshan for the first time in two years. It looked the same to her and the first person she saw was that of Maeki Matsuo with a guarded look on her face. Shepard raised both her hands, a sign of peace.

"I heard you were dead," said Matsuo as she scanned Shepard. "No weapons?"

"I plan on this being a peaceful visit. I still have my cloak on me."

"What is your business this time?" asked Matsuo as she lowered the scanner.

"Visiting a friend," said Shepard. "No worries, Captain, I'll be out of your hair in twenty-four hours. My crew is well behaved and will bring business to this port. Now, if you will excuse me."

Dani shifted then walked around the Captain. She went up the familiar sets of stairs, the heels of her sandals clicking delicately along the concrete. She gained some stares as she headed to the Administrator's office ranging from disbelief at seeing her alive, to desire due to her attire. She smirked as those guarding the door let her by with word from the Salarian assistant.

He knew she was here.

The turian guards eyed her appreciatively and she offered one of them a wink that had him almost choking on his breath as she passed. The doors closed behind her and she heard the telltale chirp of the door locking behind her. There, sitting at the desk that once belonged to Anoleis was the turian that had once been her lover, long ago on a night she had been feeling particularly lonely. He had been grateful to her for obtaining information, had offered access to the prestigious hotel on Noveria and she had said she'd accept the invitation on one condition.

That he'd join her in the offered room.

It had been a first for both of them. He'd been with Asari before and knew the basic mechanics, all the positions that gained the best amounts of pleasure to both parties. Since obtaining the cryptic e-mail her body had been buzzing with anticipation. Now, sitting before her, mandibles going slack as his amber eyes studied her, Lorik looked like every bit of the turian she had left behind before chasing down Saren.

"Yes, she is with me now, actually," he said, holding up a talon to indicate he'd be with her soon. So bossy… And she loved it. However, she ignored him and walked around his desk, he twisted his chair around to face her as she eased herself up on the polished surface. "No, nothing to do with that. Just a friendly visit. Hm… Yes, I suppose I could get her autograph for your daughter."

Dani smiled as his free hand reached out and started trailing up her leg. Blunted talons and textured fingers eased over milky skin, behind her calf, to her knee, higher to her thigh and her legs widened on their own accord but he went no further, his thumb caressing her skin as he continued to speak to the person on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, the meeting is still set for tomorrow morning." He rolled his eyes, a very human-like behavior, and then directed a question at her. "How long will you be here?"

"Twenty-four hours."

"Did you hear? Fine, the meeting will be twenty-five hours from now to appease your boss, though if rumors are true she IS working for Cerberus: whom have donated plenty to-yes. Goodbye."

Lorik practically slammed the phone down and Dani gave a small squeak as he gripped her by the hips, lifted her light form up, and then plopped her down on his lap so that she straddled it: her legs sliding between his hips and his hip spurs erotically.

"Shepard," he greeted,gloved fingers flexing against her bare hips. "What did I say about warning a turian?"

"Lorik…" She rocked her hips forward, teasing his lower plates with the friction, making him suck in a breath. "How many times have I told you I'm not great at following other people's orders?"

He huffed, an annoyed puff of air caressing her face and she grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth while snaking her arms around his neck. Her fingertips started a lazy journey up his neck, pressing into tiny plates until finding that spot beneath his fringe that had his eyes closing, hips rising, and growl sounding.

"You play dirty," he said, leaning down, pressing his mouth plates against her neck, the fabric of her dress hindering his attempt to mark her there with his teeth. He pushed her back, keeping her legs locked against his hips her shoulders rest against the surface of his desk: blonde hair fanning out as he did his best to lean down and trail his tongue up the valley of her breasts, making them rise and fall with her quickening breath. "This dress…"

"You like it?"

"So much so that I want to tear it off of you," he said, his voice dropping to a deeper baritone: dual harmonics making her shiver. "I want to take my time with you. I want you naked and in my bed."

"I'd like that too," said Dani, rising off of his desk, abdominals clenching, before reaching down to the fasteners of his slacks. "But first I want you here."

Lorik groaned as her deft fingertips slid along his sensitive seam. It didn't take long for his blue-tinted penis to come out of hiding and into the palm of her hand. His head fell back against the top of the chair as her fingers worked his member up to his full thickness and length. She hummed her approval before gathering up her skirt then pressing down on him.

"Spirits," he moaned as she let him slide into her, more than grateful that she wore nothing beneath her dress. "Always so wet for me, Dani…"

"Yes…" she moaned, hips rising and falling, amethyst eyes meeting topaz.

They worked up a steady rhythm, words at a loss the office was filled with Dani's moans and panted breaths as well as Lorik's deep rumbles in his chest. Dani couldn't hear them but his subvocals were keening loudly as well. His mandibles pulled tight against his face as his release neared and one of his hands slid off her hips so that his thumb could press against that cluster of nerves. She came with a startled shout, back arching: giving him a pristine view of her barely covered breasts, bare stomach, and waist. Her vaginal walls strangled his cock and with one more deep thrust he was pouring his seed into her, talons threatening to slice through his gloves as his hands clenched at her hips.

Their breathing evened and she sighed as he pulled free from her pussy that was dripping with not only her release but his as well. She stood slowly, feeling their combined juices slowly start to trickle down her thighs. Grinning, she lifted up the skirt to show him his handiwork and he launched off the chair, hauling her up into his arms and practically slamming her into the wall. He wanted to claim her again, badly. He wanted to fuck her until she couldn't stand upon her own two feet, fill her pussy with his dick and release inside of her over and over again. Turians were civilized but beneath it all they were animalistic and territorial and he wanted all on Noveria as well as the Normandy to know WHO Danielle Shepard had been with.

There were perks to the Commander having a low allergy risk to him, however, his was slightly more severe. He pressed his mouth plates against her soft lips, tangled his tongue with hers while rocking against her hips, and then reluctantly released her. He went to his desk and retrieved a cylinder shaped device. He rolled up the sleeve of his executive suit and pressed the device against his skin. The shot was quick, painless, and would last for up to twelve hours.

"Now," he said, tossing the used needle into the trash. "Let's get you out of here and back at my place."

.

.

.

Noveria was small enough that the walk to his lush apartment was quick. When the doors to his private elevator closed he hauled her up in the same fashion as before and had her bare back pressed into the cold, metallic surface. She mewled as his mouth plates attacked the skin between her breasts, breath hitching as his teeth nipped the exposed underside of her breast, his tongue sneaking beneath the material to roll over a pebbled nipple. She reached up, unclasping the dress at the back of her neck and letting the top portion of it fall to her waist. He groaned as her hands reached up and slid along his fringe, hips bucking at the area between her legs.

The elevator doors opened with a ping and he lifted her from the elevator wall, her thighs draped over his arms, his face pressed between her breasts before his mouth traveled upwards, tongue caressing the skin of her neck. Dani shifted, her inner core clenching and heating with desire as he marched them past a kitchen and up a small set of stairs. She worked the clasps of his jacket and pulled it over his cowl and down his arms. He shucked it off along with his shirt before setting her on her feet. As he worked off his pants and shoes, Dani let her dress fall and pool at her feet. He let out a possessive growl as she kicked off her sandals and she jumped up and wrapped herself around the turian. He spun and headed toward the bed. As he fell forward to press her into the mattress his penis sheathed itself inside her. Both moaned as he braced himself up on both hands, her strands of hair tickling the tops of his knuckles. He pounded into her all the stress from his new job, the agony he had felt upon hearing of her death, and every other negative emotion he had bottled up over the past two years. In the back of his head his mind was warning him that his claws were going too deep into her skin and that his rough thrusts would cause her discomfort on her inner thighs but he couldn't stop. When his talons drew blood she purred and the faster and harder he thrust, the deeper he embedded himself within her: the louder and more passionate she got.

He lost it when she came, twisting her head to the side and pressing her hot little mouth to the tender flesh of his neck and biting down. HARD. He released a much undignified roar and rose to the tips of his toes. He hauled her bottom half upwards, taloned fingers digging into the flesh of her backside as he punished her pussy with powerful thrusts that had her breasts bouncing in time with his movements and suddenly his release was upon him… Over and over again he felt like he was releasing into her until he finally collapsed: the turian bed allowing him to lie on his back comfortably. A breathless Dani curled around his side and he twisted his head to inhale the scent of her skin… Sweet from her soap and salty from the sweat gained from their activities.

"I have medi-gel in the bathroom cabinet," he murmured upon inspecting her hip. A trifecta of marks marred the smooth, caramel skin and blood welled from his attack. She shrugged a shoulder before rising, bringing her hands up over her head and stretching. Lorik was left to enjoy the view of the lithe human.

"It doesn't hurt but I also don't want to bleed all over your sheets."

"I don't care about the sheets," he said, topaz eyes burning into hers, making her blush.

"I'll wash up…" She smirked before licking her lips, the action making him purr with want. "Then I have a treat for you."

"Do hurry back," he said, settling comfortably on his bed. "I'm quite hungry."

.

.

.

Miranda eyed the Commander as she walked onto the Normandy with five minutes to spare. Shepard was walking funny, wincing a little and Miranda's eyes zeroed in on claw marks on her hips as well as bite marks on her neck.

"Shepard!" Dani looked at her and Miranda was soon confused. Why was Shepard smiling… Glowing?! "What…"

"Good afternoon, Miranda! Isn't it a great and lovely day? Hmm… Set a course for Illium! We have ourselves a drell to find! I'll be in my cabin!" said Shepard cheerily before walking away whistling with an extra bounce in her step and sway to her hips.

.

.

.

_L,_

_Can't wait until our next get together. Next time I'll try to give you a heads up... For old times' sake. _

_-D_

_._

_._

_._

**END**

Next Chapter? Either General Oraka OR Turian you see sitting beside Aria in ME2 (her bodyguard?)! I have plans for both of them we shall see what I finish first! :)


	2. Tell Me You Want Me: Grizz

Dis: Woo! Thanks all for the reviews! Happy that Lorik got suck a warm welcome. I got suggestions for Garrus, Nhilus, Saren, and the Councilor and they are well on their way but I had to get this idea out first…

Title: Tell Me You Want Me

Summary: Shepard walks in on Tali and Garrus and it is like a slap to the face so she runs off and finds a different turian to take her aggressions out on.

Genre: SMUTTTTTT  
Setting: ME2  
Pairing: Fem!Shep/Grizz

Dis: I don't own Mass Effect!

.

.

.

Danielle gasped as the doors to the Battery opened to reveal Tali and Garrus in a very compromising position. Tali had her arms wrapped around the turian and put down the leg she'd been trying to slide up his armor. His hands were on her hips and their foreheads were touching. Dani felt her heart crack as her two best friends broke apart and the feeling of betrayal hit her so deep that she couldn't stop the wounded whine that escaped her throat. Garrus immediately looked concerned from the tone in her voice but Dani took a step back.

"Shepard!" exclaimed Tali. "We were just…"

"Dani?" asked Garrus and her hurt violet eyes met his before she abruptly turned on her heel. "Dani!"

She ignored him as well as all the concerned stares she got as she rushed through the mess. Thane called her name but she pretended not to hear him as she mashed the button to the elevator. She was thankful that the doors opened immediately and the last thing she saw before they closed behind her was Garrus turning the corner.

"Fuck!" she cursed, making a fist and hitting it against the wall of the elevator.

She was too late. Tali had her claws into her best friend and Shepard wanted to toss the quarian out the airlock. After Sidonis, Dani had thought her and Garrus had been getting closer. Apparently not. She felt like she had missed her opportunity when he broached the topic of flexibility but her fear of rejection had her ignoring the open invitation. She should have taken it, the chance to talk him into blowing off steam with her and the idea of her missing that chance had tears pooling in her eyes. Her Omi-Tool pinged as she reached the CIC and she looked down to see she had a message from Garrus.

_Can we talk?_

Dani typed a response as she walked to the main doors. They were still docked on Omega after helping Samara with Morinth. Dani wasn't a fan of Omega after almost losing Garrus but she found the need to be lost in the crowd and Omega was the place to do it. Hesitating at the doors she sent him her message.

_Are you and Tali together? Tell me now so that I am not wasting my time._

Dani held her breath, waiting for his message and she deflated at his answer.

_Yes. Dani I didn't know you felt this way. We need to talk._

"EDI?" asked Dani by the doors and a blue orb lit up beside her.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I'm going to be off the Normandy for an undisclosed amount of time. Everyone is free to do what they will…" Dani bit her lip. "But my orders are that Officer Vakarian stay aboard. It isn't safe for him to walk around with a face wound when Archangel is supposed to be dead after taking a rocket to the face."

"Officer Vakarian is on his way to the CIC as we speak," informed EDI. "He is very capable in getting off the Normandy even with my interference."

"Crap…"

Dani sent him a message again, stating that she was the Commander and that she ordered him to stay behind. She needed to be alone and if he trusted her enough, and valued their friendship, he'd stay behind. As Dani left through the airlock she swore she heard Garrus curse behind her. She opened her messages when she got another ping.

_I'm sorry. Please be careful. If you're not back by morning I'm going after you no matter what._

"Damn turian," she muttered.

It was things like that, that had her falling for him. His loyalty, his friendship, his unrelenting need to do the right thing at all costs. She had to admit she saw the darkness of his soul on Omega and maybe, just maybe, that had sealed the deal for her. She had always liked a little darkness in her men no matter what the species.

"Ugh… Bar… Now…"

Dani was gaining a lot of looks on her trek to Afterlife. She had dressed for the occasion to speak with Garrus in a pair of brown leather pants that were tight around the ass and showed off her waist. Her corset top slimmed her waist even more but left a section of skin exposed to show off her belly button. She wore flat boots, easy to move in, and had on a holster around her waist that had her carnifex at the ready should she need it. Her blonde hair, usually up in a tight bun, fell down in large curls past her shoulders: the ends tickling her caramel skin.

She surpassed the line into Afterlife and walked through the front door. Many gave her leering looks but she ignored them all: especially the Batarians. Not even a direct order from the Alliance could get her to even show an ounce of interest in a Batarian.

She walked in time to the pulsating beat of the music and upon opening the main doors she was greeted with the sights of neon lights and Asari dancers. Bypassing the dance floors she waltzed up to the bar and took a seat on an empty stool. She ordered three stiff drinks to start and downed them in less than a minute before ordering a fourth. This one she cradled and the turian bartender smirked as he cleared away the glasses.

"Tough night?" he asked conversationally, his white plates glowing pink from the lights.

"Every night for me is a tough night," said Dani before taking a sip from her drink. "Tonight is just tougher."

"I hear that," he said. Something caught his attention and his slight nod had him pouring her a fifth drink, a LARGE fifth drink and at Dani's lifted brow the bartender answered her silent question. "Aria says you drink free tonight."

"Damn…" Dani looked over her shoulder in the direction of the Asari. "I suppose I better go see what the catch is to drinking free."

The turian chuckled as Dani downed her fourth glass. She wasn't very tall, barely standing at five feet and five inches and though she was all muscle she wasn't overly built and still had some soft spots. That being said, she could still handle her liquor and had no problems walking in the direction of Aria.

There, standing guard like always, was Grizz. She noticed his eyes flick downward toward her waist and she also noticed the shifting he did after his gaze slid upwards. Dani shot him a smile and hesitated on her way to visit the queen of Omega.

"Grizz."

"Shepard."

"You ever get a night off?"

"Could ask you the same thing," he said loudly over the music, taloned hands flexing over his weapon.

"Oh tonight I'm taking off so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to get me to beat someone up for you."

His mandible twitched in the turian version of a smirk and once again his molten eyes traveled over her form. Dani wasn't sure if it was the four large shots of alcohol or the fact that her pride had been wounded earlier but she liked the attention the turian hitman/bodyguard was giving her. She pressed closer to him than she ever had before and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Find me later," she said with a sultry, husky tone that left no room for question.

"Count on it," he replied in a half growl.

.

.

.

The night was winding down. Dani had stayed on this spot on the red sofa all night listening to Aria spill a lot of the dirty secrets that were on Omega and she sure as hell hoped she remembered all of it the next morning. After asking why she had obtained free drinks for the night Aria answered with a shrug.

"Consider it a thank-you for dealing with Patriarch."

So Dani drank, listened to the music, and with each passing moment she felt her body buzzing more and more. She nonchalantly asked Aria if she ever slept and Aria had laughed, tilting her head back before answering that she didn't sleep much but that the bar would be closing in an hour.

"I heard you speaking with Grizz," said Aria, tapping her ear. "Don't worry, Shepard. You'll be getting laid tonight."

Dani would have blushed if her cheeks weren't already flushed from the alcohol. Those sitting with them chuckled and Dani shot them all a glare. Aria laughed at the look Dani was giving her people and reminded them that the only rule on Omega was to not fuck with Aria and that everyone else was fair game to the Commander.

THAT had shut them up.

Shepard was dimly aware of Aria standing, and looked up as the Asari spoke to her.

"Grizz is officially off the clock," she said with a quirk to her lips. "Have fun, Shepard."

Dani stood on her feet and she felt like she was on a high. The alcohol was swimming in her veins and the lights were still flashing and the music still playing. She dimly heard the shout for last calls but the feeling of a large hand clenching around her waist had her turning toward the turian that had her attention for the rest of the night.

"Grizz," she said in a whisper, her eyes reflecting nothing but promise.

"Shepard," he said, taloned hands clenching; the tips of his claws deliciously sharp.

No more words were said as she let him lead her out of the club. Both gained jealous looks from both genders as they exited out the back. Numerous couples lined the back alleys that were crawling with vorcha and Shepard wrinkled her nose at them as they hissed and growled at her but upon seeing Grizz in her company they backed off. Grizz twisted her around and Dani soon found herself pressed against the wall of the club. With the music still playing the bass pounded sensually against her shoulder blades as Grizz leaned in to nuzzle her neck. His palms slid over her exposed hips and her own hands came up and massaged his upper torso as his mouth plates nipped at her skin. Her attention to his hips through his armor had him growling as his tongue licked up the column of her neck.

"When I get you in bed I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before," he growled as one of her hands reached up behind his neck, making him purr.

"If you think I'm staying on my back all night you're in for a disappointment," she said, rocking her hips forward, leaning up to bite the exposed skin of his neck. "Sometimes a girl just wants to be on top."

"No argument here," he said. "Let's go before I decide to take you against this wall."

A moment later and Shepard was being escorted into an apartment that reminded her of Morinth's. In Omega there were two classes, the ones that lived in places like this or the slums. It seemed like there wasn't much middle ground. You either had a lot, or not even a pot to piss in. Grizz, having worked for Aria, had a lot more than most. Dani watched as he undressed, setting his armor in a compartment and he made sure his eyes were on hers as he exposed more of his roughened skin and plates. When he was fully naked Dani felt a wetness between her legs and fought the urge to rub her thighs together as he walked toward her. He didn't touch her, however, and instead sat on a sofa. Turning to face him she watched as he depressed a button and a slow, sensual song filled the room as he stared at her intently.

"Strip for me, Shepard."

Usually in situations like this where she had to be sexy by dancing or moving erotically she failed. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the present company but suddenly she was moving just as lithely as an Asari dancer. Her slim hips rotated slowly while her hands slid up her body, over her breasts still covered by the corset and into her hair, lifting the mass up to show her slim neck as she danced in a slow circle. Finally, she brought her hands to her corset clasps on the right side of her body and one by one she undid the clasps until the material fell from her breasts. With her back to Grizz she outstretched her arm and dropped the material to his polished floor. She heard the growl behind her and looked over her shoulder to see him staring intently at her backside. She turned the rest of her body and he settled back on the sofa to watch her. She glanced down at his seam which was shifting, widening: but his cock remained within.

She would have to fix that. Glancing up at him she bit her bottom lip whilst slowly trailing her hands down her breasts, tweaking the nipples before going lower. She knew the waist was what turned turians on the most so she glided her hands over her hips, scratching there lightly, before undoing the belt of her pistol holster. She let it drop to the floor before tugging off her boots. She gave him a good view of her backside as she undid her pants then pulled them down her legs.

Facing him again she smiled before going to him, gliding her body over his to straddle him and she rocked her hips against his seam and he hissed in a breath as his hands came to the back of her head and pulled her down. Grizz had obviously been with a human before. He knew how to work his plates against her lips, knew the right amount of pressure to playfully bite her lip. She trailed her fingers over his markings on his face before licking the inside of a mandible and she jumped then moaned at the biting clench of his hands.

Garrus always hid his talons and she noticed that some turians filed their nails down. Not Grizz. His were sharp and deadly and that turned Shepard on even more. She moved her hands up beneath his fringe and he purred as her nimble fingers played with the bundle of nerves there. She smirked, thankful that her curiosity about turians paid off in a way that she could appease her first turian lover. Though a small part of her was still butt hurt about it not being Garrus.

"Fuck me," she said with a moan and it was the invitation Grizz needed before hoisting her up. Her legs locked around his trim waist, thighs settled comfortably on his hip spurs. His bed came into view as he tossed her down on it and before she could think he was kneeling on the floor and was pulling her legs over his shoulders in a way that her ass almost hung off the end of the bed.

"You smell so good, Shepard."

"Dani," she moaned as Grizz kissed up her bare thighs. "When we're doing this you call me Dani."

"Dani…" he murmured, trailing his deadly finger over the most sensitive part of her body. "So pink and soft… So wet for me already…"

Dani watched, her arousal a sharp pain in her core as he ducked his head between her thighs and her whole body arched and sang as the first touch of his tongue landed right on her clit. Her eyes closed and she gasped in a breath as he pressed his tongue against her then slid it downward into her entrance. She made a small noise of approval as she felt his slender, but long tongue dance within her folds. One hand clung desperately to the sheets beneath her body but the other reached up and caressed his fringe as his dexterous tongue continued its exploration. She felt his mandibles caress her inner thighs as her orgasm started to build. Higher and higher she went, breath quickening, but before she could go over he stopped and she let out a frustrated growl while opening her eyes.

The tough turian's mouth plates were glistening with her arousal and she leaned up and licked at the plates, curling her tongue with his as he let her thighs drop from his shoulders. His hand guided her to her knees and a new form of excitement started to build within her. Bracing her body up on her forearms she looked behind her to watch. Her legs parted as far as they could as his now fully erect cock descended upon her. He hovered over her like a predator that had finally found its prey and she started panting as he teased her opening with the tip of his blue-tinted cock.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," he growled.

"I want you to fuck me," she moaned, ass grinding against his front, making him growl. "Fuck me until I can't think of anything or feel anything but your dick in me."

That did it. That broke the control Grizz had and with one powerful thrust he was fully inside her. She moaned, inner walls fluttering and thighs trembling as her body adjusted to the turian dick buried inside her. She felt both his hands on her hips, the bite of his talons as he got a grip on her, and then nothing but pleasure as he started the brutal attack on her with his dick. Her body rocked, breasts bouncing in time with his powerful thrusts that left her unable to do anything but moan loudly. His strength kept her from falling but also kept her from moving. She was at his mercy and she loved it. Soon her orgasm was working its way back up. Her over exerted body had a light sheen of sweat on it, making her hair stick to the back of her neck. Her body was hot and on fire and when one of his talons lightly scraped against her clit she lost it. She came with a powerful cry and she heard various clicks and a keen behind her as her vaginal walls tightened deliciously around his cock. With a few more powerful thrusts he was sagging against her and she practically purred with the feel of his cum filling her.

"Again," he growled with his flanging voice, shifting inside her, already hardening.

Turian stamina at its best.

"Yes," she hissed wantonly.

He pulled out of her and she turned onto her back but he had other ideas. He lifted her up again then sat on the bed with her straddling his hips like before. She smirked before bracing a hand on his metallic chest plates, pushing him downward. His mandibles fluttered in the turian version of a grin as he followed her demand. Dani looked down at his blue cock, already semi-erect and grasped it with her hand. His mandibles tightened against his face as he hissed in a breath. His cock was slick from their fluids and her palm and fingers moved up and down him easily. She added more pressure and soon he was rocking beneath her. She released him suddenly and that earned a glare, his eyes ablaze.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Dani demanded, using his own words against him.

"I want you to fuck me," Grizz growled and Dani rose up then slammed her body downward.

Dani could hear a lot of clicking and keening and she took it as a good sign and he muttered things her translator couldn't pick up. Her thighs weren't fully chaffed yet and for once she found herself thankful to Cerberus for upgrading her with a durable skin weave. She hissed in a breath as his talons finally broke through her skin and she looked down at the trio of marks on her thigh and she looked at him to glare.

He didn't give a fuck, just stared at her expectantly so she gripped the front of his cowl, using it as an anchor before she started moving. He sighed as her hips undulated, her sensual ride making him build up higher and higher. He was amazed by her flexibility, the way her body could bend to nibble at his mandibles while her hips came down on him, and the way her back could bend backwards. He watched as she braced her hands on his knees, giving him a view of her flat stomach and perked out breasts and he had enough of her teasing ride. He flipped them so that she lay on her back and was once again amazed at the human's flexibility as he pulled one of her legs over his shoulder, stretching her before he fucked her into his mattress. Her panted breaths made him move faster and her wanton moans had him fuck her deeper. When she came a second time he felt her bite as his neck and his dick elongated, pulsed, and the turian let out a desperate yell before he emptied within her again.

He slowly pulled out of her once he got his breath then twisted to rest back against his bed. He sighed as her slim leg curled around his hips and closed his eyes in contentment as her hand started a sensual massage at the back of his neck.

"You're lucky my allergy level to turians is non-existent. You came inside me twice tonight."

"Give me a moment and we can make it three," he said, sounding cocky and sure of himself, which made her chuckle.

"Hmm…"

"You're lucky MY allergy level to humans is low as well," he purred, talon lightly scraping down her spine. She shivered at the contact. "I could lick that pussy of yours all night. Your scent is tantalizing."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl," teased Dani, rubbing her thigh against his seam.

"And you…" he said with a growl, hand going to her knee. "Sure know how to turn a turian on."

"I'm irresistible to many species," she said smugly. "Though after tonight…"

She slowly lowered her body downward and Grizz watched with great anticipation as her mouth hovered over his seam. He groaned as her hot little tongue licked from the bottom to the top of the slit of skin and he felt himself hardening all over again. Slowly his cock emerged and his eyes closed at the feel of her mouth on the tip of his penis. He heard his sheets rip as he gripped them tightly, her lips sucking on the tip of his penis, teasing him.

"After tonight I think I'm leaning toward turians as lovers…" she said before fusing her mouth of him.

"Spirits," he said huskily, gripping the hair at the back of her neck to guide the movements of her mouth. Up and down, her tongue teasing him and she hummed in a way that he felt it all down the shaft of his cock. She sucked in her cheeks and her hands settled on his hips, massaging the sensitive area. The air was thick with pheromones and all too soon her expert mouth had him releasing his seed. He felt her throat working against the tip of his penis and he finally melted into the mattress, unable to move as she swallowed the rest of his cum.

"Fuck the galaxy," he said. "Stay at Omega so that we can do this every night."

"Oh so tempting," she purred, settling back against him. "Though I have a feeling I'll be making more trips to Omega than usual."

"Aria will love that," he said.

"Fuck Aria," muttered Dani, making Grizz laugh.

"I bet she wouldn't mind," said Grizz, massaging the muscles of her back. "Fucking you I mean. Hmmm make sure I'm invited to watch."

Dani huffed out a breath before biting the leather-like skin of his shoulder. He jumped at that then wound his arms around her body, caging her arms. He warned her with a growl before nipping at her neck, tongue licking the back of it to taste salt.

"Watch it, Dani… Biting a turian has awful consequences…"

"Really?" She twisted in his embrace, looking up at him with a playful smirk. "By all means… Punish me."

The human was going to be the death of him… Though death by fucking didn't seem so bad to Grizz.

.

.

.

**END**

Ohhhh boy that Grizz! *shivers!*

**Next Chapter: GARRUS!**


	3. Caught In the Act: Garrus Vakarian

Title: Caught In the Act

Summary: Shepard catches Garrus blowing off steam solo in the mako... Hilarity and sexiness follows!

Setting: ME1  
Dis: I don't own ME

.

.

.

Commander Danielle Shepard leaned against the metallic wall of the elevator as it descended into Engineering and Storage. It was dinner time and everyone had been in the mess eating. Ashley and Tali had been at a table conversing about the Geth while Wrex had been making Liara pale with the tales of his exploits as a Merc. What Dani had noticed that night, and a few before, was that Garrus was no where to be found. She knew it wasn't because the food was bad and he was skipping dinner,. On their last trip to the Citadel Shepard had come upon some wondrous rations for both the dextro and levo members of her crew.

They had just finished up taking on Dr. Saleon a few days ago and Shepard had noticed more of a kick in his turian step. She thought he was happy here but this isolation spoke volumes and it was up to her as a Commander to try and find a solution. As the elevator doors opened she heard nothing and didn't even see him. Taking timid steps she stepped closer and closer to the Mako he worked so hard on. He had actually praised her the other day for getting better at driving the thing, considering she had driven it off a mountain just a week ago, the thrusters being the only thing that had kept them from going SPLAT.

Movement inside the Mako had her smirking. Of course he'd be working on the damn thing instead of eating! He worked too hard, and Shepard had to wonder if he wasn't a little OCD when it came to the maintenance of the Mako as well as his weapons. Once he had seen a scuff on her sniper rifle and had offered to clean and calibrate her weapons... She had agreed and her weapons never had worked as well before but now she was tempted to scuff her rifle again just to see his reaction to it...

More movement in the Mako had her sticking her head in. There, sitting on the bench, was Garrus sitting in full armor save for a lower piece which was sitting right next to him. His gloved hand had three digits wrapped around a fully erect penis, the wet sound as he pumped his member echoing in her ears as well as the desperate keening sound at the back of his throat.

She gasped and the turian that had been relaxed with his head lulled back and mandibles spread in pleasure froze mid-stroke. His closed eyes snapped open, bright blue focusing in on her violet. She heard the sharp intake of air as he reached for his armor to cover himself. It was dark and shadowed in the Mako so Garrus's blush was hidden.

"Sh-Shepard!"

"Garrus!" Dani's mind was screaming for her to leave. Her embarrassment was painted on her cheeks and though her feet wouldn't move her eyes went from his now covered member to the spot directly behind his head. "I'm... I'm so sorry! I..."

"Can... Can you give me a second?" he asked, voice soft.

"Yeah! I..." Her body finally listened and she sagged against the outside of the Mako as she heard the seals of his lower armor being put back into place. She didn't have to wait much longer before he was exiting the Mako. They both stood there awkwardly, her unable to look at him while he rubbed at the back of his neck in a human way... Or did turian's do this too?

"I'm so fucking sorry," said Dani, looking down at her Alliance boots. "I... If I had known I..."

"I'm sorry, too. I should have locked the Mako doors or something. I... I wasn't expecting you or anyone for a while so..."

Getting over her shock, Shepard finally felt comfortable in her shoes. Shrugging off the incredibly embarrassing moment she looked up at him with a smirk as her eyes then trailed down to his lower armor. She felt some of her power come back to her as he shifted in his place.

"In the Mako, Garrus?" she asked teasingly.

"Uh... There really isn't anywhere else to go to get some privacy on this ship. Human ships are much more... Prudish than a turian frigate."

"How do you mean?"

Garrus, very awkwardly, commented on how turian's handle stressful situations. Shepard was surprised, what with how prestigious the turian military was, the fact that they looked away from fraternization... Hell, ENCOURAGED IT, was mind boggling.

"So... You all just..." Shepard shifted on her feet, hands going to her hips. "Wow."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. This won't happen again. It's just... With Saren still on the loose and all the other situations we've found ourselves in I just needed to..."

"Understandable," said Dani, holding up her hand to halt him... She then smiled. "So are all turians..." She brought up her hands, the distance between them the same length as his penis. "Big like that?"

"Oh, uh," stuttered Garrus, mandibles flexing in then out, looking down at his feet. "I mean, I've not gotten complaints but I'm not the largest, no..."

"Damn," breathed Shepard, eyes flashing. Was it suddenly hot? She shifted on her feet. When was the last time SHE 'let off some steam'? The idea of doing so now with him was... Startling. She never thought of turians as attractive just...

"Your heart rate is spiking, Shepard."

"That damn visor!"

Garrus chuckled, some of his bravado returning after one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. Being caught like a fledgling by his CO! However, the way she was now licking her lips, how her eyes keep drifting downward... He wasn't into humans, not really. However he was still worked up from inside the Mako and its been so damn long since he'd been in the company of a female. Shepard would probably kick his ass but he was a horny as hell turian and she was showing some of the signs a female turian did when she showed interest.

She was standing with her hips cocked out to the side, hands sliding over them in a nervous gesture. The turian gesture that indicated you could take another home that night. Garrus as well as his fellow turians had to drill it into their heads that the stance didn't meant the same to humans females as turian.

Garrus flared out his mandibles in nervousness before offering his hand to her. Dani looked at his extended hand, the same one that had just been on his dick, back up to him. She looked to be studying him, a plethora of emotions going from shock to hesitation to excited desire as he felt her slim hand slide into his gloved one. He pulled her into the Mako with him and this time he closed the door behind him, shrouding them in darkness. He sat where he had been before and watched as she knelt before him, her hands settling against his lower armor.

"I've never... With a turian..."

"Me neither. With a human. Normally I'd obsess over it, want to research to make sure I got everything right but..."

"You're too horny?" she asked with another one of her signature smirks.

"Yeah." He grinned, showing his teeth. "I've never been with a human female. I never found them attractive but..."

"Wow," said Shepard, leaning back on her haunches. "Sweet talker."

"You're different. You're... You. I'm messing this up, I'll shut up now."

"What does this mean if we do this?" asked Shepard. "I don't want things to be weird."

"I..." Garrus looked away. "I'm not asking for anything just... Hell. Just be with me tonight and we'll figure it all out tomorrow."

"All right," said Dani, dexterous hands breaking open the seals of his lower armor, he helped her and only hesitated a moment before letting it come off. He let out a sigh of relief as his still hard cock was freed. He watched as Dani stood the best she could in the small space and was fascinated by the way she lowered the zipper of her N7 sweatshirt. She let it fall to the floor of the Mako then started undoing her pants. He groaned as her scent hit him full blast as she kicked her shoes and pants to the side. He hummed in approval as she lowered a scrap of black material and soon her lower half was bare to him and he sighed as she settled up onto his lap. He hissed in a breath when feeling her liquid heat slide over his penis. Garrus, the conspiracy theorist he could be, believed the whole allergy thing to be fabricated or not as serious as other deemed it to be. At least in his head it was, having worked in C-Sec you were tested and if you had a high allergy you were given a desk position over working the beat and only a handful of turians had reacted horribly to the test. All he had ever felt was a slight tingle on his tongue, and to this day he still didn't want to know what had been used to test he and his fellow comrades. He knew for a fact that Shepard wasn't allergic, she'd gotten turian blood splattered on her face once and a freaked out Alenko had tried to wipe it off indicating the allergy threat. Shepard had put him in his place, letting him know that no such allergy existed when it came to her, and she had proceeded to march around in the Zakera Wards with it staining her skin and hair. Her hair, he wanted to touch it, and he did with his glove covered hands. It looked soft and silky and he frowned as she reached to pull a glove off. She took his hand and his mandibles clicked worriedly. Many humans were wary of a turian talon but his were blunted and he watched in amazement as Shepard's soft lips traveled over the talon of his thumb before she leaned forward to press her lips to his neck. He had been right about her hair. It was soft and smelled of something sweet. Dani found that spot at the back of his necks that were most turian's weakness and his hips bucked up against her, his penis pressing against her liquid heat but not entering her quite yet.

Dani sat up to watch his reactions, his visor illuminating the both of them as she took his length into her hand. He shuddered as she trailed her fingertips up and down his slick member. He really had worked himself up and all the tiny ridges at the end of his member had her even more aroused. She wished they were in her quarters so that she could get all his armor off, but in a way this was hot as hell, fucking Garrus in his full armor while she straddling him wearing nothing but a thin tank top. Her blonde locks were mussed from his exploring hands and there were so many other places she wanted those hands to touch.

Aware of the small amount of time they had she rose up then down. She heard the screech of his talons on the metallic seat of the bench and both of them cursed as he filled her.

"Oh, Christ," she hissed, tossing her hair back, eyes closing in bliss as his cock seemed to expand inside her.

"Spirits! I've heard stories of how tight your kind are but I..." He trailed off, head falling back, his fringe thunking against the back wall. "Just about embarrassed myself."

"Garrus?" Dani shifted and his hands were suddenly on her hips., blunted talons scratching the skin there lightly as he tightened the grip. "Show me how to move on you."

"Like this," he whispered, eyes opening to stare at her. She felt a spark, a connection emotionally as his hands guided her movements, the glow of his visor almost setting a romantic lighting. "Y-Yeah like that."

"Garrus..." Her violet eyes widened as he moved even deeper within her and her whole body shuddered as she sped up her movements. He practically purred his approval, his avian eyes taking in everything from the blush that ran down her neck to shoulders to the way her mouth fell open to released her panting breaths. "GOD you fell so good."

He wanted to tear off her tank top. He wanted to flip her onto her hands and knees and take her from behind. He wanted to mark her with his talons and teeth. This sudden need was a rush in his ear canals and he felt something primal starting to rise up inside him. What was she doing to him? Her tight little channel was making him lose himself and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"So close," she moaned, one of her hands bracing on his armored shoulder while the other slid down her front. He watched as her digits slid between her folds and suddenly his visor picked up a spike in her pulse and he released a curse her translator couldn't pick up because she was suddenly screaming, her insides wrapping around his cock and strangling it with her fluttering inner muscles. "FUCK!"

He reared upwards, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her harshly. There was no rhythm, just a frantic search for release. Her hand was back at that spot beneath his fringe and her mouth was on the corner of his mandible and he lost it. With a shout he was spilling his seed within her, hips rocking with his release until he sagged back against the metal bench seat of the mako. Both of them were panting as his member slowly extracted itself from her. She sighed as he pulled out of her and he felt relaxed and weightless the first time since boarding the Normandy.

"Damn, if I'd have known it would be like this I'd have tried getting you in my quarters sooner," teased Dani, pulling strands of hair out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear. He looked up at her with a turian version of a grin. He... He wanted to do more. He wanted to place his plates against what humans called their foreheads. He wanted... More.

"Well," he said in a slight drawl. "Maybe next time?"

Silence hung in the air and a slight panic started to build in his chest before she smiled, leaning forward to press her lips against his mouth plates. A human kiss, something that showed affection in their species. His hands went back up to her hair and he returned the kiss the best way he knew how, his tongue deviling into her mouth and he purred as her teeth nipped it playfully.

Screw it.

He broke the kiss then placed his faceplates against her forehead, his eyes boring into hers. He'd have her again, and if he played his cards right, he could keep her. However, with the sound of the elevator doors opening outside the Mako, their little tryst was over with. She pulled away and they dressed. She exited first and Garrus groaned because the first to arrive was Wrex. Had it been Ashley, it would have been much easier to lie and say they had been working on the Mako but Wrex...

"It smells like a turian-human quad-fest down here!" shouted Wrex once Dani was gone. "The Commander, huh?"

"Just drop it, please," begged Garrus, making Wrex chuckle.

"Well, if it had to be a human, at least you got her... Poor Alenko has been following her around like a sad little pyjak. Can I at least tell him?"

"NO!"

"You're no fun..."

END


	4. Solace in a Bottle: Septimus Oraka

Note: Happy you all liked the Garrus one! Thanks for the reviews as well as the PM's. I've been thinking about this one as well as the next chapter the most. I've decided to go with Oraka first and make you wait for Nihlus! ;p

Title: Solace in a Bottle  
Summary: Shepard finds General Septimus Oraka in the bar-Somewhere before she leaves to fight Geth-POST ME2

Rated: M for obvious reasons  
Dis: I don't own ME!

.

.

.

Spectre Danielle Shepard just saved the Citadel from the Reaper and Geth threat, saved the Council ship Destiny Ascension from imploding, and thousands of lives and she still felt underappreciated. The salarian Councilor still found her amusing for speaking about the Reapers and the stubborn turian still wanted more proof. The only Councilor that seemed to not take her news that lightly was the Asari but her hands were tied due to the other two. Wanting to just get drunk and forget about the past few months she made her way to Chora's Den. It was dark, crowded, and someplace she could get lost in without someone needing anything. If she had gone to Purgatory she might have been taken aside and asked to do more crap that people couldn't accomplish on their own. She was tired of doing everyone else's dirty work before they agreed to help her on a task, even her crewmates Wrex and Garrus hadn't warmed up to her until she completed some task for them. Now, with everything over and done with, she just wanted to deal with her OWN issues first: the first rectifying the fact that she was stone cold sober.

She had left her armor on the Normandy, it helped with blending into the crowd. The black leather pants she wore were comfortable, her belted holster resting around her hips with her Karpov pistol comfortably. Her black, lacey bra was hidden behind a white vested top that left her stomach and arms bare. It glowed pink in the bar from the lights as she walked to the turian bartender that gave her a nod.

"Whiskey, in fact, I'll take a whole bottle and a glass," said Dani, pulling her straightened strands of hair behind her pierced ears.

The turian reached under the bar and pulled out a full bottle. She offered her chit and when he handed it back to her she offered a smile. She was going to get comfortable at the bar but someone shouted her name. Wincing, Dani noticed heads turning in her direction, but ignored them to seek out the voice. There, sitting at his usual table, was Septimus Oraka. He was nursing a drink and a part of her wanted to roll her eyes. He was still here moaning over that Consort? She offered a fake smile before going to his table. She took a seat, already trying to think of a reason to leave him to his bottle and woes... Nothing killed a buzz more than a sobbing turian.

"General Oraka, glad to see you came out of the Geth and Reaper Incursion unscathed."

"When the Geth attacked a small group of us armed up and held this bar," said Septimus. "Though from what I hear the great Spectre Commander Shepard is the one to thank for the victory."

Dani shrugged a bare shoulder. "Just doing my duty."

"It's more than that and everyone on the Citadel is thankful for the sacrifices you made to keep us safe: even the ones that still doubt you today."

"Nothing I can really do about that," she said with a frown.

"Except get drunk," he said, nodding at her bottle.

"Hell yeah," she said with a smile, pouring her first drink.

"Please stay then," he said. "No one should drink alone."

A small part of her hated asking, but had to. "So... Things okay on your end?"

"Sha'ira and I spoke. Though a small part of me will always hope..." It was his turn to shrug. "As you so plainly stated, nothing is more pathetic than a highly ranked turian General crying in a bottle over a whore..." He winced. "Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't ," said Shepard with a chuckle.

"So where are your crewmates? I figured you'd be out celebrating with them before leaving port. I heard that the Council is going to have you out hunting Geth. A waste of time, if you ask me, with the Reapers coming."

"You believe me?" asked Shepard. "Everyone else that isn't my crew thinks I'm insane."

"I know that wasn't some Geth ship," said Septimus. "As does others but there isn't much we can do to prepare with the Council in denial and doing their best to keep the population calm. I wouldn't be surprised that a year from now everyone will forget... Not I, I assure you."

"Thank you," said Dani, truly meaning it. "All right, lets get drunk and forget everything that made us twenty years older than we should be."

Septimus chuckled. "I'm over a decade your senior, Shepard, if I were a couple more decades older I very well could be ashes in the wind."

Shepard took a long swallow of her drink, eyeing him over the rim of her glass. Unlike Garrus his hide looked a bit more leathery and worn. His fringe was covered so she couldn't observe that but by looking in his eyes she could tell. It was always in the eyes. He did look old. Hell, she was almost thirty but she was certain that she looked fifty while fighting the Geth.

"Just how old are you?" she asked with a tilt of her head, hair falling to obscure some of her face.

"Old," he answered with a grin before frowning. "Old enough to know that I've missed my chance to be a father and grandfather."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I wasted so much time with Sha'ira that..." he shook his head and Shepard caught the movement of his fringe beneath the wrap over his head. "Why speak of the past? Now, lets drink!"

They did. Offers of Asari dancers went ignored as they downed their respective bottles. When the room started spinning and when the lights looked more like exploding fireworks Shepard decided to throw in the towel. With the idea of sharing a skycar cab they stumbled out of Chora's Den, hands bracing on the railing until their car came up. Shepard got in first with Septimus falling in behind her. Seeing a turian tangled in his limbs had the Spectre laughing joyfully, holding her stomach while he muttered in his embarrassment.

Dani wasn't sure how it started but in a blink she went from laughing at the turian to making out with him. Awkwardly her lips moved over his unyielding mouth plates. His gloved hands moved to her vest top, undoing the large buttons to expose her lacey bra. She murmured her approval as he hefted her up higher so that his mouth could slide down her neck. She felt the wet, rough lick of his tongue, the rasp of it echoing in her ears as his hand moved to cup a breast. Her fingers wriggled their way under the covering of his fringe so that she could reach up and touch the back of his sensitive neck. He wasn't the first turian she'd been with and he wouldn't be the last. The fetish had developed some time ago and if Garrus hadn't of been so... Garrusy... she might have put the moves on him on the Normandy. Her sexual exploits had been reduced to random flings whenever they made port, one of which had been a turian that guarded the garage at Noveria... Then a bartender on Illium...

Stupid fetish.

"Come inside," he pleaded with her as the taxi pulled up to his apartment district. "To my apartment I mean. Shepard let me have you."

She nodded, doing up one of the buttons before climbing off of him. The Batarian driver said nothing as they paid for the ride. Septimus got out of the car first before offering his hand like a true gentleman. Shepard knew she was in the richer parts of the Citadel, though a few of the buildings still smoldered from the Geth attack, many remained standing. Septimus kept hold of her hand as he guided her to the front door. Upon entering his apartment he lead her inside before turning to her. Her breath hitched as he held up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist before giving it a playful bite. Her core tightened deliciously as his tongue soothed the sting of his bite.

"Do you want another drink or..."

"Show me the bedroom," she said, violet eyes swimming due to the alcohol but also her arousal.

"As you wish," he said. Had he better balance and perhaps a more younger body he'd have carried her to his bed. Instead he kept hold of her hand and led her down a long hall dimly lit. Her footfalls were silent on his marbled floor and when in his bedroom he turned her to him and cupped her face in his hands. His fiery eyes traveled over her long and straight hair to her eyes: brighter than the sunset on Palaven. "Are you certain?"

He'd been with no one since Sha'ira and he had thought he'd never find another woman worthy of his affection. Until now. He watched as she took a small step back and any disappointment he had vanished as her nimble fingers undid her barely there top. She tossed it aside while undoing the belt at her waist and he followed suit until he stood fully naked and she as well. His subharmonic churr spoke of possessiveness and need as he took a step forward, his taloned feet clicking against the heated, ceramic floor. He pulled her to him, his blunted talons trailing down her arm, stopping at her elbow to find a new place to rest at her hips. She rose to her toes to nuzzle at his neck, breasts flattening against his metallic chest as her hands massaged the area behind his neck: lips and teeth attacking the softer skin surrounding his plates.

"Shepard," he murmured, mandibles flaring out, caressing her cheek almost lovingly. She took his hands in hers and started walking them backwards to his bed. Sha'ira always demanded that he toss her down and take her immediately. She didn't lovingly caress the bones of his fingers or nuzzle his mandibles and place gentle kisses on them. He'd always bowed to the needs of Sha'ira but now he found himself relaxing to this human female's touch.

"Lay back," she murmured, hands sliding up the front of his body. He hissed in a breath as her palms slid over the seam where his cock was hidden but lengthening by the minute. Her low decibel laugh had him itching to touch her more but her hands were suddenly on his metallic cowl and shoving him down on the bed. "Relax and let me take care of you..."

His dark and rich eyes closed as he got more comfortable, neck conforming to the pillow he used to keep his fringe from twisting painfully in sleep. He hummed as the bed dipped and her weight settled atop him. His hands traveled up the outside of her thighs, his tougher hide sending delicious spiderwebs of pleasure to that bundle of nerves between her legs. She leaned down, lips back to his neck as she reached up and over his head to find his fringe. His body bucked upwards as she wrapped her hand around one of the thicker appendages and slowly moved the pressure downward toward the tip. She felt it warm in her hand, the blood rushing there as well as a familiar pressure of turian cock as it came out of its hiding place to slide against the planes of her stomach. She ignored it for now, feeling it twitch against her as she continued to play with his fringe, sliding her hand upwards, then back down again: this time letting her nails scratch the surface lightly.

"Spirits, Shepard!" moaned Oraka, and though his talons were blunted, they still dug into the skin at her hips, causing that pleasure-pain she liked so much.

"Call me Dani," she whispered seductively in his ear.

"Anything you want," he murmured as her lips traveled over the white markings on his face. Those markings signified his colony, his familial ties, and her lovingly pressing her mouth to them signaled that she accepted him as a lover. Female turians did a similar thing with their mouth plates and those in a more serious relationship bumped foreheads.

Now, she took his hand, much like he had earlier, and let her lips travel over the thicker skin at his wrist. His eyes opened to watch, half open to observe her mouth take one of his digits inside and she smiled as his cock twitched again. Then her scent hit him and his eyes blazed as he inhaled deeply. His free hand moved between their bodies and she moaned, head falling back slightly as he slid over her slit then deep inside her core to feel the tight wetness that was Shepard.

"I smell you, feel you, you're ready for me, Dani?" he asked.

"Yes," she murmured, hips rocking against his digit.

He removed his finger from within her before gripping her hips. He had a slight reaction to levo-protein, he'd been tested long ago after being with Sha'ira the first time and getting the tingly feeling on his tongue after. He could always take the shot later if he needed it. Instead he shivered as her hands surrounded his fully aroused cock, dual thumbs sliding up to the tip to catch a bead of his arousal that had escaped his member. He growled like the animal the humans sometimes accused his kind to be as she inserted her thumb between her lips to taste him.

"Mmm," she murmured. "I think I want to taste you."

"Later," he barked. "I need to be in you NOW."

"Good things come to those that wait," she said coyly.

"I've never been good at waiting," he growled. "All my patience has left me at the moment."

"Mine too," said Dani before guiding him to her entrance and his mandibles tightened against his face and his claws threatened to tear her beautiful skin as absolute pleasure surrounded his cock. Sha'ira had been tight but Dani? Spirits if felt like she was trying to strangle his cock! His moan has a deep flang to it as she started moving up and down him. He watched her move slowly at first but the both of them were urgent for their releases. She started bouncing on him, the wet sounds of their copulation assaulting his ear canals as well as her panted breath and weak but lust filled moans. What humans called breasts bounced with her movements and both of his hands moved up to cup them, squeezing the nipples: assaulting them with pinches from his textured fingers and blunted talons.

"Yes!" she said in an almost growl, one hand bracing against his cowl, fingers curling inward as she rocked faster. "GOD you feel so good!"

He wanted more. He wanted to take her on her knees, to flip them over so that he was on top of her as the dominate figure... He wanted to do with her what Sha'ira had always demanded of him. He wanted to claim and that skirted on treacherous territory. Was it happening again? Was he always doomed to fall for the females that saw him as nothing more as a... What was the term? Fuck buddy?

Now, he didn't care, with his hands on her breasts and her sweet little core bouncing up and down his dick... Her neck and cheeks were flushed from her pleasure and her intensely violet eyes were looking down at him. She would end up being his undoing, and what a way to die, being buried deeply into Spectre Commander Shepard's pussy.

He twisted around and soon he was on top of her, tossing his pillow aside so he could get her flat on her back. Her thighs squeezed his hips pleasurably, legs fitting between his spurs, knees bending so that the heels of her feet rest against his calf spurs. One of his hands traveled through her blonde tresses before bracing on the bed, the other keeping a firm grip on her hips and suddenly he was thrusting into her hard and deep. Dani gasped as his body snapped against hers over and over again, his dick assaulting her between the legs deliciously. Her hips arched upwards, both hands massaging just above her knees against his hips, shoulder blades sliding up and down the mattress from force of his thrusts.

Moments later she was coming, her orgasm white hot as it moved from her pussy down to her toes and up her spine. She felt his huffing breath against the top of her head as he thrust once, twice, so deep that the hardened plates of his abdomen rubbed against her clit making an aftershock of an orgasm travel through her: her body turning to liquid as his hot seed coated her inner walls. Her name sounded through grit teeth and she brought both hands up behind his neck, massaging the smaller plates and skin there at his release, making his body tremble and rumble.

"Spirits," he said again, now nuzzling her neck, mouth plates nipping playfully.

"Mhm," she answered, slowly untangling her limbs from his. He somehow managed to get his pillow back so that he could lay on the mattress and Dani realized now that there were no blankets and shivered.

"Cold? There are blankets around here somewhere. Sorry, turians don't use them, we just keep the room incredibly warm. Nothing is less relaxing than a blanket catching on your scales and fringe during slumber."

"I'm fine," murmured Dani, twisting to her side. She smirked, the alcohol from earlier now totally out of her system. She trailed a leg over his hip and he hissed in a breath before chuckling.

"Give this old turian some time to recover..."

"Hm, yes, you ARE pretty old, aren't you? Shall I take a little nap first?"

He growled, finding her joke unamusing, and gripped her ankle, pulling her leg off of his hip before effortlessly lifting her up onto him. She gasped then grinned down at him as his hands trailed down her back.

"I'll show you just how YOUNG I can be in bed, Shepard."

"Going to show this mere human the definition of turian stamina?"

"Twenty years ago, perhaps, just be grateful I didn't fall asleep right after."

Dani laughed at this, head tossing back, her blonde hair a cascade of gold down her shoulders. She leaned back down, pressing her lips to his mouth plates again then sliding them downward. He purred as her deft lips moved lower, lower, and lower still to his seam.

"If you promise to show me turian stamina I'll show you why turian men have said I've ruined any chance of them going back to having turian women in their bed."

Both of them kept their promises that night.

.

.

.

END

Next Chapter: Nihlus!


	5. Behind Locked Doors: Nihlus Kryik

Title: Behind Locked Doors

Summary: Dani is trying to blow off some steam and her Spectre training officer walks into the middle of it. Pairing: Fem!Shep/Nihlus Kryik/OFC  
Setting: AU, no Reaper Threat!  
Dis: I don't own Mass Effect

**WARNING: F/F, F/M/F, MATURE CONTENT!**

.  
.

Commander Danielle Shepard, Spectre in training, sighed in complete bliss while tilting her head back to rest against the top of the leather sofa. The heels of her bare feet dug slightly into the cushions as the asari between her legs slid her soft tongue over her clit. All her tension was draining from her body as she enjoyed the attention from the dancer employed at Afterlife. The harsh training she received from her C.O. The past month had been starting to wear on her and when he decided to give her the night off on Omega she had decided to shower, shave, and put on the sluttiest dress she owned. The skirt of it was now above her hips and thankfully she hadn't wasted her time with underwear. Dani's hand moved over the blue fringe atop the asari's head to the back of her neck, pulling the dancer in closer. The asari hummed, tongue dipping into her folds, sliding around her entrance before thrusting inside. Dani's fingernails clenched into the asari's skin. The asari ran biotically charged fingertips over her inner thighs and Dani moaned softly as her tongue went back to her clit, pressing against it tightly as she thrust two fingers deeply into her core. Dani came with a throaty moan, the biotic fingers her undoing, charcoal lined eyes snapping closed as her vaginal muscles fluttered against the asari's fingers.

"God DAMN Azure," moaned Dani, hands tugging down the top of her dress to release her heaving breasts. She palmed them, pinching her nipples with her thumbs and index fingers.

The asari smiled before pressing a light kiss to her inner thigh. "Like my tongue, Dani?"

It was how she introduced herself. Just Dani. No Commander. No Shepard. Her name was too well known and considering she just chopped her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it black she was certain no one would recognize her and with her pussy bare no one at the moment could dispute that black wasn't her natural color.

"Hell yeah," she sighed, tugging at Azure's fringe lightly. The asari leaned upwards and pressed her dark blue lips to Dani's and the ex-Alliance soldier found it hot that she could taste her arousal on Azure's tongue. Their tongues linked and the asari stood up before pulling off the rest of her dancer clothes. Dani stood and followed suit, dress pooling at her feet before she stepped forward to embrace the asari. They kissed and Dani ran her hand down the asari's back, over her ass, massaging the muscle there. Dani broke the kiss and nuzzled the asari's neck, pressing kisses down it and to her shoulder. The asari moaned as Dani bent slightly to take a nipple into her mouth. She played with it between her teeth then suckled harshly as her hand moved between the asari's legs and soon she had a wet, panting dancer. She knew where to touch and her fingers moved frantically over liquid silk. Azure moaned and Dani ran her tongue over her neck, using her own biotics to send pleasurable waves of energy toward the asari's hot center. Azure's entire body flared and her eyes flashed black as her first orgasm was forced out of her with Dani's biotic fingers.

Dani pressed a kiss to the asari's lips then resumed her position on the couch and a gasping and recovering Azure smirked, watching as Dani once again spread her legs. Azure waltzed to her, vibrant green eyes sparkling with desire as she braced her hands on the back of the sofa. Dani murmured her appoval as the asari trailed her lips down her neck. Azure had a hunch that Dani liked it a little rougher so she bit at the sensitive skin and Dani's hips rose slightly. Happy that she was right the asari went to her knees and lapped at Dani's nipple, tongue playing with the tight bud while her hand massaged the opposite breast and finally Azure teased her way over to her tight abs and back between her legs. With Azure's tongue on her pussy and charged hands on her hips Dani didn't think this moment could be ruined.

She was wrong.

The locked door went from red to a bright green and her training officer Nihlus Kryik waltzed in like he owned the damn place. Azure tensed and stilled her movements but Shepard caressing the back of her neck signaled that she was not to stop. Dani narrowed her violet eyes at her training officer as he crossed his arms and leaned against the once again locked door.

"Kryik," greeted Dani, voice breathless, breathing erratic as her second orgasm started to build. Her fingertips were playing with the asari's fringe, caressing the underside of it before almost lovingly sliding to the tips. "As you can see I'm busy."

"Something's come up. We need to go."

Dani sighed, thighs trembling as the asari's tongue went to her clit once more, grinding against it before her lips suctioned around it. Nihlus focused his green eyes upon the pair and Dani saw him shift slightly. Dani moaned as she felt her orgasm approaching and her eyes closed but snapped open at the sound of seals being undone. She watched as her training officer started stripping before her but before she could ask him what he was doing she was coming. She moaned as her body tightened then loosened blissfully.

Slowly her eyes opened and in her view was a turian with dark brown plates, a lighter tan skin, and white colony markings that took up almost all of his face. Her eyes traveled to his loosened seam where a blue turian dick was standing at attention. The tip was slim but it thickened at the base and had some delicious ridges that she knew felt good due to her past turian lovers.

"This part of my training," she asked as the asari stood to her feet to go. Dani gripped Azure by her wrist. "Stay."

"This is your fault," said Nihlus, hand going down to stroke his self-lubricated dick. "Seeing you spread out with an asari between your legs, and you continuing with your activities even in my presence..."

Dani looked at the asari and smiled before kissing her once more. She heard a rumble and suddenly Nihlus was behind her. She felt his heat first then the press of his dick against her ass as he bent to nuzzle his plates against her neck. Dani shivered at the feel of talons scraping down her arms then over her ribs as he nipped at her skin on her shoulder. She slipped her tongue into the asari's mouth before cupping one of her breasts with one hand while the other reached behind her to start stroking Nihlus's dick. He purred his approval as he reached to her front, his dangerous digit sliding between her folds, the tip of his talon scraping against her clit.

"Nihlus," moaned Dani, breaking her kiss with the asari.

"Not enough time," he moaned. "Important... Mission..."

"Hmmm..." she cooed. "C'mon then."

She stepped away from the turian. She led the asari to the couch and the asari was soon in the position Dani had previously been in with her legs spread open. Dani went onto her knees on the floor and taking the hint, Nihlus followed. His hands went to her hips and adjusted her position, opening her legs more before he thrust into her tight pussy. Dani moaned at the sudden intrusion, eyes closing as the turian started pumping into her from behind.

Remembering she had someone waiting for her attention Dani lowered her mouth on to the asari's pussy. While Nihlus moved as a steady pace from behind her, her tongue darted out to give attention to Azure. Asari were a lot like human females and had similar erogenous zones. Soon the asari was panting, soft moans and catching breath indicators that she was close. Azure's areolas were a deep blue and large and the asari started playing with them as Dani's tongue movements increased. Bracing her weight on one hand, Shepard thrust two fingers into Azure's entrance, pumping her fingers at a rapid pace, scissoring her fingers and curling them, her biotics adding pleasure. The asari came first, a sharp sound that scratched its way down Dani's spine. Nihlus pulled out of Dani then stood. Dani protested only slightly as Nihlus motioned for her to stand but he soon had her against the locked door, her breasts pressed against the cool door as he lifted her up. With her legs draped over his arms her lower half was spread wide and he took her from behind again. She moaned, left cheek, breasts, and stomach sliding along the door as powerful thrusts rocked her body. Soon she felt his sharp teeth pressing into her neck, nipping the skin as his mandible caressed areas not being assaulted by his mouth plates.

"Come," he ordered, his flanged voice a total turn on while it deepened in the throes of sex. She gasped as his pace increased and finally that tight coil in her belly released and she shouted out his name while her pussy contracted around his cock. With her release he continued his movements and it lacked any rhythm. He was the predator the humans accused turians of being, the growls and the bite of his talons and teeth dangerously erotic. One more thrust that made her teeth clank together and suddenly she was feeling the hot jet of his release inside her.

"Spirits, Shepard," he murmured, nuzzling her short hair.

He pulled out of her with care, his spend seed slowly trickling down her thigh as he stepped away. Slowly she turned to face him and suddenly he was in her space again. Tenderly he cupped her face before bending to press his mouth plates against her forehead and then finally her lips. The human gesture startled her but she didn't have time to process because he was pulling on his armor.

"Lets go, Shepard," he said. "Council's orders."

"Hmm..." Shepard found her short and skin tight dress and started pulling it on. The asari, Azure, followed suit and when they were all clothed, Dani stepped to the asari and gave the woman a passionate kiss filled with promise... And perhaps a little tongue. "This was fun, Azure. I plan on visiting Omega again soon."

"I'd like that Dani Shepard," said Azure with a wink before looking to Nihlus. "Feel free to bring your friend."

Dani laughed, moving to slip on her heels. When the door opened she walked out looking like a completely satisfied woman. Nihlus gained jealous looks from many species when seeing him exit from a room with not only the most desired asari dancer, but a beautiful human woman as well. Both females smelled of sex and many males with heightened sense of smell shifted in their seats at tables or at the bar. The men got a small show when Azure ran her hand over Dani's covered ass before going back to her assigned spot and Dani and Nihlus were soon walking to the docking bay to their ship.

"You know," purred Dani, needing to lean up even in heels to whisper near his ear canal. "We have auto pilot and I'm still very, very horny... Especially with the feel of your cum between my thighs."

"Well..." Nihlus wrapped an arm around her slim waist, looking down at her. "Who am I to deny a woman her desire?"

"Your room or mine?" she asked as they boarded.

Nihlus went to the pilot seat and started to navigate out of Omega. His mandibles flared out in pleasure as she stood over his chair to slide her tongue over his fringe. When he set a course he turned his seat 180 degrees to face her.

"How about here first?" he suggested as he started undoing the seals to his armor. "Then we can decide where else after."

"Hmm..." Dani lifted the skirt of her dress, showing off her still glistening pussy and bare legs. Just the sight of her had his turian cock sliding out of its seam and when the last piece of his armor was off she was straddling his lap, his cock burying itself inside her within seconds. His hands went to the globes of her ass and started massaging them and after a moment she finally started riding him, pink pussy lips fusing over his blue turian cock. "Sounds like a plan."

END


	6. Mistress: Councilor Sparatus

Title: Mistress  
Summary: Commander Shepard, first human Spectre, daughter of high ranking Alliance officials, Hero of Elysium... Mistress to Councilor Sparatus ...

Setting: ME2  
Rated: M (PWP)  
Dis: I don't own Mass Effect

Note: In the Shadow Broker DLC it is revealed that Sparatus has a mistress...  
.

.

.

Commander Dani Shepard looked up and down the hall before entering the penthouse suite of one of the most prestigious hotels on the Citadel. She was happy she was alone because she needed time to get ready. She took the small bag she had with her into the bathroom and in the span of thirty minutes she was ready. Her blonde hair, no longer in its tight bun, was down and curling naturally down the length of her back. Her civilian clothes were replaced by a ruby red corset that slimmed down her waist and pushed up her tanned breasts. Her satin thong a matching red. Her eyes were painted to seduce, smokey enough to make her violet orbs almost look black. She walked barefoot on the heated, white tiled floor going from candle to candle until the room was a golden glow. She sat on the end of the bed and pulled on the six inch, red stiletto pumps that made her long legs seem much, much longer. She reclined back on the bed, satisfied with her handiwork, and relaxed against the pillows.

Ten minutes later she heard the rattling of the door and shifted her position so that she was on her stomach, legs bent so that the heel of the shoe almost touched the back of her head, and propped her chin up on the palm of her hand. When he came into the room she heard his approving growl and smiled.

"Councilor."

"Spectre," he greeted.

Dani sat up and moved to sit at the end of the bed. Legs crossed, she leaned back onto her hands to jut out her chest, and tossed her blonde curls. She bit her lip as he started undoing the clasps of his outer jacket and she stood slowly. With the heels she was just about his height and she walked in them effortlessly as her hands reached to finish what he started. Slowly she trailed down his jacket then started on his undershirt until his upper body was bare. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his mouth plates. She sighed as his hands cupped her bare ass, pressing her lower half into his. She darted her tongue out to find his as he massaged the globes of her bottom.

"New outfit?" he asked, talons going to the strings of her thong, tempted to shred the material.

"Best that Cerberus can buy."

"I still don't like you working for that disgraceful organization."

"Terek," said Dani softly, nuzzling his neck before pressing kisses there. "Remember that I'm not working for them. Humans are dying and..."

"We aren't helping?" he asked bitingly.

"Lets not fight. Remember our rule?"

"Leave-" He broke off as she took the tip of his mandible into her mouth, sucking on it softly. He felt a purr building in his chest as his talons tightened on her bare hips. "Leave the politics outside the door."

"Hmm..." she murmured, releasing his mandible to kiss down his neck while a hand reached up beneath his fringe. He purred as she started a sensual massage from the base of his fringe down his spine., fingers sliding over plates and pressing into skin. "Yes."

She took his hand and led him to the foot of the expansive bed and he sat and worked off his shoes. He remained sitting and she walked between his legs. His large, turian head was at the same height of her chest and he nuzzled the dual mounds, tongue darting out to taste her skin.

"You made your waist so slender for me," he purred, palms massaging the area of her stomach covered by cinched satin. She smiled, pressing kisses to his fringe, tongue licking at the roughly textured skin that had the faint taste of metal.

He yanked impatiently at her corset, talons shredding the material and she laughed as he did the same to her thong and she was soon naked save for the heels. Her laughter transitioned into a chocked groan as his mouth surrounded a nipple, his sandpaper tongue making it pebble and she moaned as his hand trailed between her legs. Carefully she lifted a leg and moved a foot atop his leg, heel digging slightly into his knee as his finger slid over her folds.

She gripped his fringe and gave a gentle yank and he looked up enough for her to bend and press another kiss to his mouth, his tongue deviling into her mouth as his finger continued to tease her outer folds. She moaned lightly as he brushed against her clit and without warning his long, thick finger was deep inside her to the knuckle, the tip of his talon pressing against the sensitive skin inside her and her inner walls instantly fluttered against the appendage, liquid heat lubricating his finger enough to allow it to slide in and out of her easily.

"Terek..." she murmured, violet eyes meeting his forest green. "I've missed you."

He grunted in reply, pulling his finger out of her, turning his head to press a kiss to her inner thigh, making it tremble in anticipation as his crested head traveled further north. The older turian moved his clawed hand to her waist and applied pressure. Getting the hint she lowered her leg then moved onto the bed.

"Sit," he demanded, patting the spot he vacated before standing. She did as she was told, then licked her lips as he stepped up to her, his bulging cock level to her mouth. She undid his trousers, pulling the material over his hip spurs and down to the turian version of knees. His hand went to her hair and twisted in it as she leaned forward and eagerly took his length into her mouth. His self-lubricated cock slid easily inside and she moaned, sending delicious vibrations to his balls. His mandibles flared outward as he moaned her name, piercing green eyes staring down to watch as her soft, pink mouth traveled up and down his penis. His hips started moving and her hands gripped his spurs for leverage as his thrusts continued. He loved seeing her like this, the great commander, sucking his cock like a common asari whore. He was certain she felt the same way when he was between her legs. Now, however, with her continuous demands about the Reapers, he found himself growing frustrated with her and this was the best way to deal with it.

"I heard something," she whispered, tongue traveling down his length then licking up the seam, coaxing out a very unmanly whine. "That you spent some money on your mistress?"

"Oh?" he asked. "From who?"

"The Shadow Broker."

He choked not only from her answer but because her mouth was back on him and he felt resistance as he hit the back of her throat but then bliss as she swallowed against the head of his cock. He was going to cum and so his grip tightened on her hair and he thrust once more and he heard a slight choking sound before he erupted into her mouth. He felt her tongue and lips move and suckle him as he emptied in her and he relaxed as she sucked him clean. She released him as his cock started retreating back inside the seam. She eased back on the bed, her naked form a pleasant view as she leaned against the mound of pillows and opened her legs. He watched as her hand traveled between her legs and she started to play with herself. Amused, he lowered his pants the rest of the way down then joined her on the bed. He gripped an ankle and while her fingertips dipped into her creamy center he twisted his head to the side and kissed her delicate ankle, tongue darting out around the bone before he kissed up to her knee.

She paused in her stimulation as he rest her leg over his shoulder. His cowl made it impossible to curl her leg over him too much, but enough to rest her heel against the hardened, metallic body part as he continued his trek up her leg. His subvocals purred their excitement when seeing her smooth pussy so wet and glistening. Having taken his allergy shot previous to his arrival he had no worries as he bent forward to lick her seam once, twice, three times before his tongue viciously attacked her clit. She moaned his name, her free leg opening further, heel digging into the mattress as he continued his assault. Her hands went to her full breasts and she pinched her nipples harshly as he licked her over and over, making her tremble. She never would have known the snooty turian councilor liked to go down on human females had he not made the first move and pinned her to his desk before attacking her mouth with his. Their first time had been hard and quick, leaving him wondering if his heart would give out afterwards. Now? He felt like if she WAS right about the Reapers he needed to live life to its fullest before the end came. He also hoped his wife never found out, not that he feared her, he didn't need his respectable name dragged through the mud because his wife wouldn't live on the Citadel with him. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been buried inside his wife but Shepard?

Eleven days. He had snapped at her at the first Council meeting with her after her resurrection. He'd been agitated with her because she hadn't called him first. He had to find out from his fucking assistant that she was alive! After the meeting he had sent her a message and their reunion had ended up with over 9000 credits worth of damage to the hotel room. One of the charges being her throwing 3000 credits worth of porcelain art at him for air quoting her.

"Sparty?"

He growled while snapping his head up to look at her, his mouth plates glistening with her arousal.

"You know I detest that nickname."

"Aw." She gave him a mock pout. "Let me make it up to you."

She moved faster than he anticipated and the upgrades Cerberus gave her had her pinning him a lot easier than she should have been able to. He watched as the slender, bronzed human vixen lowered her mouth back to his seam and once again he found his hand in her hair as her tongue teased his plates open. When he emerged she sat up slightly and he released her hair as she straddled him. He grit his teeth as she allowed his now rock hard cock to sink inside her welcoming folds. Her golden hair shined in the candlelight as her body started an eager rhythm. Her hips were hypnotizing and he watched as they shifted and rolled, her soft skin rocking against his hard plates. He reached up, talons teasing her breasts, leaving white scratch marks and she started panting like a varren, bracing her hands on his slightly bent knees. The angle she rode him giving him a wondrous view of her flat stomach.

"Ohhhh councilor," she moaned, hooded eyes seeking his out. "You fucking feel so good."

This is what he liked. Her vulgar language as she rode him. Watching as she licked her lips, the sound of their joining, the way her body started to glisten and cheeks flushed with her arousal. This was what he needed, a release of tension, the galactic politics nothing but a strain on his mind and body.

"Please Shepard," he moaned.

"You know what I like," she murmured and he groaned, sitting up on his elbows as she pressed against him. He pulled her hair aside and nuzzled at her neck. He heard her breath hitch as he licked at the salty tasting skin and then his sharp teeth were in her neck, marking her, pressing hard enough to draw blood and she came with a scream as his talons joined in on causing her a little pain, digging into the vulnerable flesh at her back.

"God yes," she moaned, his hot breath and sharp teeth still at her neck and her hands went behind his head, that area beneath his fringe sensitive enough so that when she raked her nails down it he came with a roar of his own, his subvocals shouting not only his surprise at her action but his approval.

He fell back onto the bed and when he was comfortable Shepard slid in beside him. She pressed her lips to his throat, licking at the small plates there while he rumbled with satisfaction. His deadly hand played with the soft, blonde curls that framed her face and when her blunt teeth nipped at his neck he chuckled.

"Give me a moment, Shepard, I'm quite spent."

"Hmm..." She took the hand that wasn't busy playing with her hair and started playfully nipping at the pads of his fingers with her teeth. "I can wait."

"Perhaps you should look in the pocket of my jacket for the present the Shadow Broker spoke to you about."

She was out of bed in a flash. Heels clicking against the floor she went to his jacket and bent to retrieve it, giving him a wonderful view of her ass which had one long scratch mark on it from his earlier groping. She hopped back into bed and sat beside his lazy form. He watched as she pulled out a small box. She frowned slightly before opening it then gasped.

"You're a soldier, I know this, but even soldiers should have pretty things," he said as she pulled out a hair clip. It was beautiful and had a dragonfly at the end of it that had numerous gems in it. Dani was certain the eyes were rubies, the wings were dotted with diamonds, and the body was a mystery but it sparkled in the dim light.

"I love it," she said, smiling brightly. "And you're right. I like the occasional pretty thing." She reached up and twisted her hair around before fastening it with the clip. She turned her head to show him. "How does it look?"

"Wonderful." He sat up and then pressed a kiss to her shoulder, then up the back of her neck. "I'm addicted to you."

"Oh?" she asked, eyes slowly closing as he continued to press almost loving kisses to her neck then back down to her shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured, hand slinking around to cup a breast. She rest her back against him as he played with her breast, thumb and middle fingers pinching the nipple until it pebbled. His lover sighed as he coaxed her onto her back. He removed his hands completely from her body and sat up on his own knees between her legs. He looked down at her, green eyes calculating. "Play with yourself."

She did, fingers dipping inside her pussy to coax out some of his cum and soon she was using it to stimulate herself by massaging her clit. He felt his plates start to loosen and he sighed as his penis emerged once again. He was acting like a juvenile, rutting with a female numerous times. He couldn't remember a time since meeting Shepard that he managed a full erection more than once a day. Now? She was the red sand to his drug addict. He wanted to lose himself in her and he wasn't even his vulnerable or obsessed with his own wife! He moved over her and in the spur of the moment he pressed his forehead to hers. A turian kiss, one he never thought he'd give to a human. She gasped before he entered her fully. Soon her hands were all over him. Roaming over his shoulders, inside his cowl to the hidden soft skin, up his neck and into his fringe as he moved within her. Her legs were so flexible, able to open fully to him and curl around his hips to add stimulation. His hands wedged themselves between her body and the mattress then went up to her shoulders, talons anchoring at her shoulders as his moves continued to be slow and sensual. They didn't do this much but he found himself wanting it and so did she if the light touches on his mandibles and over the markings of his clan were any indication.

"Terek?" she asked, inquiring to this sudden love making.

"Just enjoy it," he responded and she nodded, and he saw a small crack in her mask as he continued the slow pace. Eventually slow wasn't good enough and he was thrusting harshly into her. Over and over, fucking her hard enough he was certain he heard her teeth clatter together and her nails, her delicious nails, were scratching and marking his arms as she came with a roar that made his balls twitch in response. Her hair was loose from the pin that was now digging into her shoulder but Dani didn't complain she just moved her hips with his and once again he released himself inside her and were she a turian he'd worry about impregnating her with the amount of seed that he pumped inside her. It trickled out of her opening when he pulled out and he felt a small amount of satisfaction as he fell to his side.

"I do like this a lot," she said sometime later, pressing the pin to her lips.

"Good." He trilled his approval as she snuggled in against him, legs and arms wrapping around him as sleep started to descend upon him. "How long will you be on the Citadel?"

"Two more days," she said softly.

"Good. I expect you in this bed for a majority of the time."

She chuckled, eyes closing, the soothing feel of his hand running up and down her back lulling her closer and closer to sleep. She smirked when thinking of an upcoming mission.

"I have an errand tomorrow however I promise to be here later wearing nothing but this pin and perhaps a little black dress for you to peel off."

"I look forward to it."

.

.

.

END


End file.
